


Lack Of Love

by Sa1989



Series: Lack Of [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a piece about how dom sees things





	Lack Of Love

Lack Of Love  
This is written from dom's point of view, so how he sees things may not be how they really are.

DOM  
I am sitting here drinking thinking about my life. Why is it that no one ever loves me. First there was ange who got bored of me after 6 months, then gave away to a pair of strangers. She keeps saying I had a good childhood with Barry and Carol, what a joke or maybe I'm the joke. Barry was a homophobic prick who I was never good enough for. He would take me out fishing every weekend with his fishing mates. But fishing was just a excuse for them to get drunk and telling jokes, most of which I was the butt of. But that wasn't the worst thing Barry did to me. Whenever I did something too gay he would hit me. Like I said he was just a homophobe prick who hated me. Carol was better, I guess, I mean she was always supportive of me until Barry got on her case, then she would just bow to his wishes. I remember when I was 15 and had just come out to them. Barry just kept shouting that I wasn't normal and that I wasn't going to be a fag while living under his roof. I looked at carol hoping for once she would take my side, but of course she didn't, all she did was give me money while I walked out of the door. Way to be a great mother. I mean where was I meant to go at 15 with no friends or family to stay with. I ended up staying in a drop in center while working my butt off to make something of myself and I did. I became a doctor but I did it on my own, without having any help apart from the money carol sent me, which was never enough. There have been a couple of guys that I loved, over the years but for one reason or another they never stuck around. When I got together with lofty I thought it would be difficult. Here was a great guy who saw the real me and still loved me. When we got married I believed it was a dream come true. But now the dream has ended with him cheating on me. Why did I ever believe that someone would want me and only me. I guess that I wasn't enough for him, big surprise. When have I ever been good enough for anyone. At least with isaac he stuck around, so what if I got slapped around. I know he didn't love me but he put up with me. Maybe that is all I can ever hope for, someone who will put up with me and not leave.


End file.
